


Real

by shaking_indigo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pudge, Schmoop, pudge appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/pseuds/shaking_indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something small for the lovely shayzgirletc on tumblr! Because babies and pudge and me being mean and having Michael going to a red carpet in such a state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shayzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/gifts).



“Who let this gorgeous man in?” comes the chuckle from the door and he turns with a smile, facing his husband.

“Maybe you should learn to look your doors properly” he says in a stern voice.

“I’ll leave them wide open if something like you walks in more often” James throws back with a smirk, before striding towards him.

Michael puts on his best hurt face “I hope not!”, but a quick kiss from James has him smile again.

“You look stunning in this suit. If we had more time, I would tear it off” a mischievous wink.  
A hand settles on his side, gently squeezing where he'd grown soft. 

“You sure you wanna go?” James inquires after a moment of silence with a hint of worry in his voice and Michael nods.

“Yeah. Why not? They invited us weeks ago, it would be rude not to go. It’ll be fine.” He will for sure be fine, and James is there, too.

“Just don’t leave my side, yes?” the other man gives him another squeeze, before his hand drops to the prominent bump between them, “Don’t want anybody dragging this beauty off.” Michael laughs and bats James’ hand away.

~

The red carpet is a crowd of people and Michael must say that he’s actually not missed it. It’s the first big event he’s attending since announcing his second pregnancy and despite being used to it, he feels a tiny bit unsure. James’ hand wraps around his arm to show him that he’s there and that helps.

He feels like avoiding all the reporters waving at them, but he can’t because of James; it just wouldn’t be fair to have him miss out on everything because he feels insecure. For most of the interviews he stays as quiet as he can, smiling and answering a question here and there. There are some rude ones of course, but James then just smiles, thanks the interviewer and walks off with Michael by his side.

There is only one lady that wants to talk to Michael directly. Her smile look genuine as she waves them over.

“Hello, dear.” she says to them as they stop by her, “How are you?”

“We are fine, thank you” Michael smiles back at her and means it.

“You look good! Much better since you last attended a red carpet” and Michael’s smile falters. He doesn’t want to be reminded. 

Fortunately the woman picks up on it instantly “Are you excited?” she prompts and Michael relaxes at the change of subject. James tightens his hold on his arm in support.

“Yeah. There were a lot of great films lately, you know? Not to mention that I of course have my fingers crosses for James” he looks at James and blows him a kiss, getting one in return.

The woman turns to James, “Are you hoping to win?”

“I don’t know. I hope? There’s a lot of competition. But I won’t cry if I don’t win.”

“I’m crossing my fingers as well and good luck. And one last question we’re all excited to find out about: is Colin going to have a baby brother or sister?”

James and Michael look at each other and smirk. James’ hand goes to Michael’s bump, giving it a playful rub.

“That will be a surprise. Sorry.”

They thank her and wander off to the next interviewer.

~

“I’m so sorry for crying” Michael whispers into the space of their softly lit bedroom as they get ready for bed. 

His eyes still sting and he still feels hot from embarrassment, even if it all happened hours ago.

"Don't be sorry, darling" and a pair of hands settles on his hips, a chest pressing against his back, "I meant every word. It's okay."

Michael takes a deep breath and his own hands fall into place on top of his husband's.

"I know. But you've won an award and I was so emotional and I can't believe you said all this in front of all these people" he feels a sniff working its way up his throat, "it's not real."

"Why is it not?" a kiss pressed to his neck, "Colin is real. Our baby is real and my excitement to hold them soon is real. My love for you is real. And you know all this."

"And you 'loving me for having grown into fatherhood'?" Michael quotes James, feeling himself blush again at the subtle implication.

"Every ounce of it and some more. Just as you do."

"Thanks to you and our beautiful children" Michael peels James' hands from his hips and turns to kiss him.


End file.
